This invention relates to a stand for supporting a reloading press, and more particularly to such a stand which is collapsible to compact size for convenient storage when not in use.
Reloading presses commonly are used to reload measured amounts of gun powder into metal cartridge casings and to secure new projectiles for re-use of the cartridges. However, reloading presses commercially available require mounting to a bench or countertop before use. This is unsuitable for persons not desiring to allocate a permanent area to a reloading press, such as those living in apartments or otherwise having limited space.